


Oceans will unite & seperate us

by MelodiousPoison



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Dark, M/M, Sea Monsters, Smut, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodiousPoison/pseuds/MelodiousPoison
Summary: "Was he depraved, insane, or desperate? Yuuri couldn’t be entirely sure what drove him to accept the monster’s offer to ‘consume him’ in exchange for his freedom but little could be changed."An Oceania Smut FicPotential spoilers ahead





	Oceans will unite & seperate us

**Author's Note:**

> What no one, (but maybe one person), was waiting for!

Was he depraved, insane, or desperate? Yuuri couldn’t be entirely sure what drove him to accept the monster’s offer to ‘consume him’ in exchange for his freedom but little could be changed. He motions to his side and causes water to stir from his glass before resting above his fingertips. It was jerky before it falls downwards, wetting his hand in dewy dampness. He considers wiping them along the legs of his pants before his door swings open with an unceremonious thump. Turning his head quickly with wide eyes, he takes in the sight of the human Viktor and shudders, pink tainting his cheeks. He couldn’t imagine how the Kraken could look so ethereal whilst in his human form. Maybe he could bring himself to try to enjoy himself if he were to stay in his form but with a quick wrench of the hem of his shirt. He did not quite know what was expected of him when Viktor said he would be consumed.

 

First, he strode forward, long past the clumsy steps of becoming human again for the first time in millennia. Instead, it was sensual, a sway of his hips, a stride that brought him far too close for Yuuri to mistake it for mere happenstance. Next, he takes Yuuri’s face into his hands and holds him, his eyes now glowing that unearthly glow almost blinding the water mage. Then finally, he brings his lips down onto Yuuri with a growl, low and guttural, bringing a whimper to Yuuri’s own lips. The transformation is sudden and Yuuri felt beneath his fingertips. From the warmed-blooded skin of humanity, from the cold waiting flesh of a creature of the sea. He shudders as he is pushed back, his back sliding against the waiting silk. Then he felt the slick stickiness of tentacles sliding up over him slowly and all he could do was shudder. For beneath the immediate revulsion was something closer to pleasure and all he could do was shake his head for who could possibly want this. To be devoured by a Kraken. It was unthinkable.   
Viktor needed Yuuri to open his eyes because he couldn’t allow him to deny his true nature. He will claim him as he truly is, or he will throw him away. Both will have hungered for the other, he felt it. The link between ocean’s cruel and beautiful touch marked them and drew them together. It could also tear them apart if Yuuri denies him. 

 

He bites into the other’s neck and with every part of him that was able, begins to suction harder until he was linked to Yuuri and whimpers became pleasured cries. “Vik-Viktor,” his cries edged his words but beneath he heard it like a siren’s call. Want. Need. He responds to it by moving it along, careful to not crush the body in between his many appendages. He focuses on the hardened nubs, already covered with the tips of two of his tentacles. He begins to pull on them with suction, the human body so delicate to his own. Every part of Yuuri was soft and small, and he growls at this revelation, his voice already more monster than the human he played for the benefit of his once future-meal. Yuuri’s eyes finally open as he lets out a winding exhale, tears flecked over his rosy cheeks and Viktor raises himself upwards and takes in the sight. For Yuuri now beheld him and didn’t turn away. Instead, he writhes and responds to his touch, silent pleads in his every movement and Viktor feels the unquenchable waves of conquering domination overtake him. Loosing a final roar, he delves forward, slimy clear fluid soaking his tentacles coating his lover as he drags them over his body.

 

Viktor’s eyes now glowing orbs cast a cool light over Yuuri’s body as it’s wantonly drenched in the viscous liquid, each appendage sliding and moving against Yuuri’s own actions. His body responded deliciously, an erection growing despite being the only place the Kraken born left untouched. That was for later, but it left him salivating all the same. The game of living bondage continues until he hears Yuuri’s voice once more speak to him;  
“Pl-please Viktor, more!” Viktor’s body responds immediately, tightening and squeezing the human body.  
“Are you sure?” He growls lowly. He was long past the point of regrets but all the same. He lingered on the potential Yuuri will run away and it lanced a shard of pain through his body. 

 

Instead of speaking, Yuuri manages to widen his legs even against Viktor’s formidable strength and it was enough. He lowers himself down and Viktor releases his own erection that was hidden away till now. It was longer than Yuuri expected but all it did as he looks up at it is wet his lips in concentration and it breaks Viktor. He leans into the waiting orifice of Yuuri’s hole and slides it at the entrance. Yuuri whines, the pressure of want building in his stomach and lower, making his length pulse in time.  
Even with the sheen of Viktor’s fluid, Yuuri was still human and needed to be prepared. With a bark of laughter, the monster uses his slender fingers and enters one in and he marvels as it's sucked in by the small hole. His body was warm, but his insides practically burned against the coolness of Viktor’s skin but accommodated him until he added one more once it was clear. He needed more, from the flush on Yuuri’s face and the scowl deepening on his brow.

 

He gives, the hole stretched to its limits as Viktor slowly enters him. Yuuri inhales sharply, eyes watering and mouth ajar with flecks of liquid hanging at the tip of his tongue. Viktor continues to push deeper into it till he is burrowed in completely and all Yuuri could do was bite down, a scream threatening to erupt from just the beginning. Viktor would one day be relentless with Yuuri, unleashing speeds unimaginable to the human mind. Today, however, he will savour finally taking Yuuri and devouring him, ruining Yuuri’s perception of what humans could possibly give to him. With slow, leisurely thrusts, Viktor moves, pouring all his restraint in order to see the emotions that erupt over Yuuri’s face. Pain fades and gives in to over stimulation. All the sailor could do was lay and receive all that Viktor could give with his moans turning into a fevered stream of lust radiating in and out of his body. Viktor continues to take his time, the Kraken-born enjoying seeing his beloved so unhinged for him but even still his own body rebels against him. 

 

He moves faster and the rest of his body acts in unison, his tentacles clenching onto Yuuri tightly, leaving Yuuri gasping for air and release. Viktor hears this and knows what he needs. So, he relents, pushing faster in and out, a medley of movement and rumbles above him. Yuuri can no longer hold and bursts, cumming over his stomach and the tentacles wrapped around the area. It quickly mixes in with the now congealed fluid and he bucks, overstimulation from Viktor too much now that he has found his own release.The sight of the complete utter destruction of Yuuri proved too much for Viktor who quickly follows, releasing into Yuuri which causes Yuuri’s eyes to turn to the ghostly blue of his conqueror for a moment before they return to the familiar shades of brown. 

 

He was truly devoured now, marked with Viktor’s seed and as Viktor drifts down, his teeth sharp and predatory. His alone.


End file.
